powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Insect Inside
"Insect Inside" is the first half of the second episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 25, 1998. Summary Bug-loving loser Roach Coach has devised a plan to take over Townsville—and eventually the world—with his army of cockroaches. The girls, despite their fear, feel it's wrong to kill a bug just because you think it's gross, but must get over their fears to stop him. Plot In the beginning, a cockroach named Skippy is seen getting inside of Roach Coach's room. While Roach Coach is seen watching people through a window, he gets quite angry because of all the noise outside. After a while, Roach Coach turns around seeking Skippy. Skippy told him info about the Powerpuff Girls, which escalated in Roach Coach inviting all of the cockroaches in his home to gather around. Roach Coach made his statement to his cockroaches that Powerpuff Girls are disgusted by them and that they should smash the girls and take over the world. Roach Coach then released all of his cockroaches all over the world, letting them destroy the world. Eventually the Mayor calls the girls after Bubbles unintentionally hangs up on him repeatedly. Grossed out, the girls go to the city, seeking what is going on. Eventually, the girls caught all the roaches inside of a huge jar, which escalated in Roach Coach using his whistle, which made the cockroaches escape and create a giant cockroach witch inside is Roach Coach. In the end, they have a battle against each other. As they destroyed Roach Coach, finding a cockroach inside of Roach Coach, capturing only him inside of a jar. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Roach Coach *Professor Utonium Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sarah Bellum Songs *Hot Dog Trivia *Production on this episode began long before the series premiered. *This episode was supposed to be the first one to air because it was produced first, but because Cartoon Network often airs episodes out of production order, it aired second. *When we first see the tall building on the outside, the red window is one level down from the top, but when we view the building the second time when Roach Coach is yelling, the window is on the top level. *Despite having his robot body destroyed, Roach Coach makes several cameos in later episodes. *It also aired on The WB Television Network's Kids' WB block on May 25, 2002, more than three years after it aired on Cartoon Network. *The Utoniums' hallway is unusually long. *Ms. Bellum's first name is revealed to be Sara. *As mentioned above, this episode was meant to be the series premiere, but it was actually Monkey See, Doggie Do that aired first, as mentioned above. This episode was held off until the following week as the first part of the second episode. *The moral of this episode is the same as Substitute Creature: don't judge something by their looks, unless they are as bad inside as outside. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:1998 episodes